happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Challenge Arena: Restored
The Challenge Arena: Restored is a fan game on Xbox360 based on Mortal Kombat 9. It costs $40.00, and $57.91 if pre - ordered. It is rated M for Mature including strong language, intense violence, blood and gore and partial nudity. There is no weapons, so the player only uses it's default weapon. All of the controls are the same as The Challenge Arena's controls. Check The Challenge Arena Controls. Note that 20's Robo Star does not appear in the storyline, but appears as a playable character. Scroll down to see the players' attack move controls Pre Order Bonus If this is pre - ordered, than you get a towel with Crafty with her iron fans on it, a Ruutu 5 inch minifigure, and a Playstation Portable with an undead Hippy on the rear of it. Storyline Again, The Challenge Arena, has been opened again, this time Crafty in charge of the tournament. Raven goes to Ruutu's grave, and with his demonic power, resurrects Ruutu. Unfortunately, Ruutu does not know about the present time, and thought Raven was good, not knowing he was evil, so Ruutu tried to kill him, but failed. Raven then told Ruutu that he right now he has become evil, also said that his tournament went down, but was rebuilded and now in charge by Crafty, so Ruutu headed with Raven to the tournament arena. Later on, Ruutu and Crafty decide to destroy Happy Tree Town, that was rebuilt by Superspeed and some other Tree Friends. Crafty announces that The Challenge Arena is rebuilt, so all the fighters joined in for the fight to protect Happy Tree Town, also Britton, who was refusing to enter the tournament, but was going to join the tournament unwillingly. As the fighters went to go in the tournament, Ruutu, again, cloned zombified and cybernic clones of the fighters who again joined the tournament. After ther huge breakout between all the clones and the fighters, Raven attempted to kill all the fighters himself. He finds all of his created clones dead in the tournament room, so he went and killed Ancolyp, Rae - Kahn, Melody, Sir Gron, Shelly, Beth S. Alt, Crazy, and Britton. Later on, Ancolyp, Rae - Kahn, Melody, Sir Gron, Shelly, Beth, Crazy, and Britton were resurrected by Trippy in Hell and all turned into evil undead zombies. Superspeed runs to the tournament room, but finds nobody there, but suddenly, he teleported randomly to Hell, where he saw all his allies as zombies. Hippy attempts to face him first, but failed. All the other undead begin to charge at him, but successfully killed all of them. Raven and Crafty appeared, and they both charged at Superspeed. Superspeed threw an arrow at Crafty, she fell into the lake of fire and died. Raven was impressed of his skills, so he teleported to the invaded Happy Tree Town. Ruutu did not have that much power to destroy the whole Happy Tree Town, so he asked Raven if he could give his powers to him, so he used his demonic powers to switch his powers with Ruutu's body. Raven became weak; Superspeed appeared and lifted Raven and throwed him down the building. Ruutu had incredible power, so he threw Superspeed at the edge of the building, about to cut him in 5 slices. Suddenly, Sheathy appears and stabs Ruutu at his back. After that, they both teleported to Hell. Sheathy cages Ruutu in a fiery prison cell, and Ruutu will never get out of it. Superspeed was now willing to rebuild the town again even though it was demolished, and Sheathy helped out. A Gangsters POV: Bonus If you preordered the Challenege Arena Restored and beat Storyline on hard mode, a bonus story is unlocked. It involves 20's Robo Star after his ending in The Challenge Arena Shortly after Robo Star's gang takes over the H.T.T.P.D Superspeed confronts him saying that he needs help taking out Ruutu. Robo Star declines saying he would rather watch the good and evil kill each other and watch in amusement. Superspeed tries to convince him (he is unaware that Robo Star is now 20's Robo Star) but Robo Star gets fed up and attacks Superspeed. He puts up a massive resistence but Robo Star gets the upper hand. Bruised and beaten, Superspeed decides to just fight Ruutu with his other allies. Suddenly Crafty and Trippy appear trying to convince Robo Star to join the evil. Robo Star once again declines and tells them he would rather watch the "stupid good and the unsmart evil" kill each other. Trippy gets flared with rage and attacks Robo Star but is ultimately beaten. Crafty looks at Robo Star angrily and teleports back to hell. 20's Robo Star realizes that the only time he would not be stopped by good or evil is to join the arena himself. His minions Thirsty and Al Capone warn him not to go but Robo Star knows it will be the only way he will be free. When he gets there, Robo Star sees that is is littered with the bodies of the cloned fighters. Suddenly Cybernetic Punk from before rises up and Mecha appears behind him. Both assault 20's Robo Star but they are destroyed by Robo Star. Suddenly he is hit on the head and knocked uncocious and teleported. Robo Star gets back up to see he is in hell. He looks around to see Crafty,a bruised Trippy,Hippy(resurrected),Raven and undead Sir Gron,Beth,Britton,Ancolyp and Crazy. Robo Star tries to escape but he is surrounded. The forces of evil attack Robo Star and after a brutal fight, 20's Robo Star was able to take them down. 20's Robo Star pulls out a shotugn and finishes off Trippy,Hippy and the zombie forms. However, Raven escape accidently leaving Crafty. Crafty attacks Robo Star but is ultimately pushed down the lava of hell. 20's Robo Star is suddenly teleported roofs of a demolished Tree Town. By this point, Ruutu now has Ravens powers (Raven was pushed off the building by Superspeed). Ruutu is seen about to finish Superspeed off when a tommy gun round fires at Ruutu. Robo Star looks at Ruutu angrily and knows this will be his last battle. Superspeed pleads 20's Robo Star not to fight him but Robo Star tells him he knows what hes doing. After a intense brutal fight. Robo Star was able to jab Sir Gron's sword (he got it from the fight earlier) into Ruutu's chest and he falls of the bulding where he dies. 20's Robo Star looks at Superspeed. Superspeed thanks him, but Robo Star, being a gangster now, punches Superspeed and imprisons him in what was the H.T.T.P.D jail cells saying he would love to see all the good and evil in these cells. Challenges Through the story, there is challenges. Each challenge has an enhancement, like The Challenge Arena. Survival Mode Survival Mode is unlocked once Ruutu is defeated at the last challenge. Battlegrounds All the battlegrounds are all from The Challenge Arena'a maps, these are the three new battlegrounds in this game only. To look at The Challenge Arena maps, click here. Haunted Tunnel Fight through a haunted tunnel while screaming of spirits is heard throughout the tunnel. Ruutu's Throne Fight as Ruutu sets his deadly traps as distraction to the fighters. Ruutu is seen in the background on his throne. Raven's Lair Fight through Raven's Lair of deadly traps coming in your way. Quotes All of the Battle Cries and Taunts are the same to The Challenge Arena's Battle Cries and Taunts. To see all the quotes, look here. Down below is the only Battle Cries that are new in The Challenge Arena series. Raven (As a fallen god): "Feel the wrath of the demons!" Crafty (As a demon): "Another pathetic weakling to prey on..." Britton (While undead): "F**k you, f**k you, f**k you..." Beth (While undead): "You're inferior..." Melody (While undead): "You motherf**ker... Give me the f**king dirty *****..."